


Healing Spell References

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS





	Healing Spell References

As expected of a spell book, the basis of magic has been described in great detail.

To summarize the main points.

**Step 1:**

In order to use magic one must first sense the magical power within the body. It was emphasized strongly that if you can’t do that, you need to doubt your own magic talent.

**Step 2:**

Once you succeed in sensing the magical power within your body, you would then be able to mobilize it. In other words, it seems that one needs to learn how to manipulate magical power.

Although initially one can only move the magical power within the body, because some people will wastefully consume the magical power just by doing so, one needs to persevere and work hard. Additionally, it’s written that many people stumble during magical power manipulation, so work hard to overcome that barrier.

It’s also written at the back that skilled magicians can expend just a fifth of magical power to cast the same magic as a rookie magician. Therefore, it is described that one should continue the foundational training of magic for life.

This was enough to convince me because I believe that I would be able to use more effective magic if the loss of magical power is reduced.

**Step 3:**

After one memorize how to sense and manipulate the magical power within the body, you can then interfere with the magical power outside your body and this seems to be called **「** **Magic Control** **」** **.**

If you can do this then you would be able to cast magic. But **「** **Magic Control** **」** also has levels. If you are not as skillful in **「** **Magic Control** **」** compared to your opponent, your opponent would be able to manipulate your magic casting, resulting in catastrophic consequences.

**Step 4:**

It’s written to try chanting level 1 magic for the magic one has aptitude in.

When you chant, the magical power will escape from your body. If your are successful then skill level will increase.

If you cannot remember the chant despite trying many times, then you should return to the first step and start over.

If you still fail to succeed after doing that then you should give up because you don’t have any talent. The polite descriptions up until now unexpectedly changes into something demeaning.

  * Magic not only involves chanting, but also involves picturing an image of how you intend to use the magical power resulting in the phenomenon called magic.



  * By inserting magical power into a clear image, you can improve the **「** **Magic Control** **」** on the interfering magical power outside your body, increasing your understanding of magic and make it more likely that 「 **Chant shortening** **」** and **「** **Chant termination** **」** can happen.



* * *

  1. **「** **Heal** **」** \- low level magic; cures deep cuts, scrapes and minor stab wounds.



【 I offer my magical power to recover this person, Heal】.”

  1. **「** **Cure** **」** \- low level spell for poison affliction.



  1. Middle-ranked healing magic **「** **Middle Heal** **」** healed about three times the amount of **「** **Heal** **」** while only consuming 1.5 times the Mana. Can heal fractures and deep stab wounds. Also include healing of infections.



  1. Beginner-ranked whole area recovery magic **「** **Area Heal** **」** healed the same as a regular **「** **Heal** **」** in a radius of 2 meters around me. My current regular **「** **Heal** **」** effects have increased and the MP consumption for **「** **Area Heal** **」** was three times that of **「** **Heal** **」**.



5\. Beginner-ranked barrier magic **「** **Attack Barrier** **」** reduced the damage of physical attacks while **「** **Magic Barrier** **」** reduced the damage of magic attacks.

  1. Middle-ranked barrier magic **「** **Middle Rank -Area Barrier** **」** deployed a **「** **Attack Barrier** **」** and **「** **Magic Barrier** **」** to people within a 2-meter radius from me and was not capable of blocking out monsters.



  1. Advanced healing magic **「** **High Heal** **」** can heal damage that needs surgery. It boasts 10 times the recovery amount of **「** **Heal** **」** but the consumption is not small.



  1. Intermediate area healing magic **「** **Area Middle Heal** **」**.



An improved healing magic over the **「** **Area Heal** **」** , it doesn’t change the scope of recovery area but it increased the amount of recovery by 3 times.

  1. Advanced area healing magic **「** **Area High Heal** **」**.



Intended as an improvement to the **「** **Area Middle Heal** **」** , the radius increased to 3 meters.

Spell chant:【By the holy hand, by the breath of Mana, by my wish using my magical power as sustenance become the breath of an angel, shelter everything and heal everyone, Area High Heal.】

  1. Holy attribute magic support magic **「** **Aura coat** **」**. - It could shut out miasma from the air for one hour, delay the progression of diseases and make it harder to fall into abnormal states.



  1. Holy attribute magic special magic **「** **Purification** **」**. - Chanting this could expel all impurities but in actual fact it is a universal magic that can even remove the most stubborn dirt and unwanted odors. It can also deal with poisons and purify other toxic materials.



Spell Chant: 【By the hand of holy healing, return the unclean existence to its original path. Purification】 or 【By the hand of holy healing, purify this unclean existence to its purest and unpoisoned path. Purification】

  1. Abnormal state healing magic **「** **Recover** **」**.



A magic that could recover poison, paralysis, charm, sleep, seal and magic-induced weakness but has no effect on petrification, curse, hallucinations and disease.Can help recover from mental and physical weariness and exhaustion.

  1. Holy attribute magic special healing magic **「** **Dispel** **」**.



Seems to be capable of curing abnormal states like petrification, curse and hallucinations and is said to be able to have other effects.

  * Furthermore, **「Area Middle Heal」** and **「Recover」** cannot be lightly used because they require a ton of magic.



  1. **「** **Extra Heal** **」** \- High class healing spell capable of restoring cut off limbs or any deformities into the body’s original or most optimum state.



Spell chant:

【By the holy hand, by the breath of Mana, by my wish using my magical power as sustenance become the breath of an angel, restore him to the form he should originally have, I pray to the mysteries of life. Extra Heal.】

  1. Written in the **「** **Sanctuary Circle** **」** spell book, it is a spell made by the gods with the hope to protect everything Holy. It extinguishes Darkness magic and burns demons and immortal monsters within and outside the barrier.



Spell Chant: 【By the holy hand, by the breath of Mana, by my wish use my magical power as sustenance, like wings of light, using a shield of purification, create a sanctuary that sears everything wicked and impure. Sanctuary Circle.】

  1. **「** **Revival** **」** \- High Class Taboo Magic. Resurrects a person as long as the resurrector has something of biological belonging to the person that would be resurrected.



The need for biological material can be circumvented through the use of other certain materials and the additional help of a ritual and sacrifice.


End file.
